


11: Snuff

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui does not always like his job.





	11: Snuff

Sometimes, Kamui hated being the Warrior of Light.

He loved being able to save so many.

He loved learning more about the land he called home.

But he hated the darker side of his duties.

Having to fight Primal after Primal was tiring.

Ensuring the Beast Tribes remained ‘in check’ was exhausting.

But the worst part.

The worst part was snuffing out the life that was so bright in others.

He knew he had to do it.

He knew that the people he killed would kill him at any given chance.

But it still hurt him.

He still hated it.

He still _ mourned _ them.

One day the weight of the numbers of people he’s killed would crush him. Kamui knew it. But for now, he stayed strong, after all, he was the Warrior of Light.

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short but,,,, it feels right, ya know?


End file.
